Paladin's Desires
by YuriChan220
Summary: Based on Episode 4. Since drinking that strange potion, Paladin begs Fighter to play around with her body again.


**Paladin's Desires**

 **Pairing: Fighter x Paladin**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bikini Warriors or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first Bikini Warriors fanfic ever~! Since watching it, I became quite fond of it, especially with the character, Paladin! So, I thought I might write a fanfic based on the 4th episode. I really wish this were a full series, though. Anyway, please enjoy~!**

Paladin sits on a bench, staring at the long red-haired swords woman, and back down at her huge breasts. Rubbing them softly, she thinks about the time when Fighter drank that strange potion that the mayor invented, which caused the redhead to get horny and automatically jump on Paladin and rub her breasts. Though Paladin didn't know why Fighter chose her, she's very happy that she did. If it were Mage or Dark Elf, they would have definitely refused. She looks at the red-haired warrior again, who turns to her in concern.

"What's the matter?" she asks.

The beautiful, busty blonde just smiles as she stands up and casually walks towards her, smiling as she leans over with a lovely smile. Fighter stares at the blonde with a confused look until she notices Paladin rubbing her breasts again.

"Okay? Wh-What's going on?" Fighter asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing~!" Paladin coos as she shakes her body back and forth, stepping closer to the swordswoman. "Maybe I need a little comfort from a certain… _someone._ "

"Comfort?" Fighter is even more confused for a bit…until it hits her. "Are you trying to tell me to play with your body again?"

Paladin's eyes widen in excitement and puts her hands on her cheeks while waving her body back and forth again. "Oh, yes~! I mean, that one time you drank that potion and then you going over and rubbing my breasts! Oh, it felt like Heaven when you chose me!"

"Chose you?" Dark Elf turns her head from drinking tea.

"I-I think the potion made her do it," Mage says timidly.

"Nonsense!" Paladin proclaims as she leans even closer to Fighter, their breasts coming into contact.

"Wh-What the heck are you doing?" Fighter stutters as she tries to back away.

"Come on~!" The blonde says. "It won't hurt to do it again. I mean, we've been together for a long time."

"That doesn't mean that I'm going to do it," Fighter says while turning her head away.

Paladin pouts her lips in an adorable way. "You're so mean~!"

"Deal with it, Paladin," Fighter says. "I'm not going to-Ah!"

She feels a pair of hands grab onto her breasts and begin to rub them roughly. "Well then, if you won't do it, then I'll just have to do it to you then~!"

"Ah~! St-Stop it!" Fighter tries to protest, but is unable to resist Paladin's groping. "A-Ah! Why does it feel…so good?"

"Hehe~! I'm trying to make you get good experience," Paladin replies.

"U-Um, are you sure you two should be doing that here?" Mage asks.

"Well, we're in a cabin," Dark Elf says. "No one's there to watch anyway but us."

The two warriors look back at Fighter and Paladin, who are still going at it until the red-haired warrior finally gives in.

"Alright, alright…Ah! Y-you win!"

"Let me just give you one more rub, 'kay~?" Paladin says as she finishes Fighter off with a good rub.

"Ahhh~! Oh, that felt good~!" Fighter moans in pleasure.

"See? Told ya~!" Paladin says. "Now, come here and give me some~!"

"Don't mind if I do!" As quick as a flash, Fighter tackles the blonde onto the wooden floor and starts rubbing her breasts.

"Girls, you gotta try this!" Fighter says. "This is one hell of a good feeling for sure!"

"I think I'll pass," Dark Elf says, waving her hand dismissively. "N-No, thanks," Mage replies. "I think I've seen enough for tonight."

Meanwhile, Paladin lets out several moans of pleasure from the strong groping from the red-haired warrior. "Ah, yes~!" she coos. "Just like that! Oh, feels soooo good~!" After a few minutes of groping, both of them stop for a second. Paladin sits up and smiles at the red-haired warrior.

"Thank you so much, Fighter," she says. "I really needed that!"

Fighter sighs as she puts a hand on her shoulder. "You know, this is the last time I'm doing this for you."

"Aw, come on~!" the blonde whines. "It felt really good while it lasted!"

"We're heroes and we're supposed to be doing our jobs," Dark Elf says. "It's nice to have a break once in a while, but not all the time."

"I like having fun, too!" Mage chimes in. Paladin stands up and yet again, rubs her huge breasts. "Well then, if I want to have fun, why not give everyone else a chance to experience seeing my beautiful body~?"

"You're definitely not selling your body for money," Fighter says bluntly.

"But!"

"No buts!" Dark Elf shouts.

"Alright then~! Why don't I give you two some gropes, huh?" She raises her hands, wiggling her fingers in an obvious gesture. "Fighter, why don't you give me a hand?"

A smirk comes across the red-haired girl's face and she raises her hands as well. "Sure thing!"

The two magicians back away.

"I-I think we'll pass," Mage says, shaking in fear.

"We're not ready for it just yet," Dark Elf tries to protest.

"Too bad!" Paladin says before jumping on Mage. "You need to get good experience with this!"

"Yeah!" Fighter jumps on Dark Elf and starts rubbing her dark-skinned breasts.

"Goodness, since when does a youngster like you grow such enormous breasts?" Paladin coos as the youngest warrior cries in a panic.

"Th-That doesn't concern you! Ah~!"

"St-Stop it, Fighter!" Dark Elf tries to scold, but can't resist the good groping from the beautiful redhead.

"Don't wanna~!"

For the rest of the night, the Bikini Warriors have fun groping each other's breasts.

* * *

 **A/N: Nothing much to say here. I'm sorry this is short. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
